MA5C Individual Combat Weapon System
The MA5C Assault Rifle is a widely-used United Nations Space Command firearm. Introduction It is to be introduced in Halo 3, essentially a redesigned and balanced version of the older MA5B Assault Rifle from Halo: Combat Evolved. Bungie has confirmed that it is more accurate than the MA5B, but this comes at the expense of ammunition, only carrying 32 rounds per magazine. However, they have also stated that it is more useful and versatile than ever, and that it is much more balanced. This new weapon can be seen in the Halo 3 trailer, and the ESPN Halo 3 advertisement. Features The MA5C is a fully automatic, air-cooled, gas-operated, short-to-mid range weapon. The weapon houses an on-board electronics suite, including a screen indicating rounds left in the magazine, and a compass. The weapons power has been described as being in between the MA5B Assault Rifle, and the BR55 Battle Rifle. Changes from MA5B *Heavier barrel with a 1 in 7 twist *Redesigned cowling to house an electronics suite and reduce weight *Redesigned handguard to provide more positive grip *Decreased magazine capacity (60-32) *Smaller aiming reticule (reticule is roughly the same size as the battle rifle, though it may dilate with long burst of automatic fire) *Increased range *Increased damage per round Tactics Close Range A good tactic at close range is to pepper the foe with ten or so rounds, followed by a melee. This is said to be a near sure kill. Mid Range At mid range against a single opponent simply pulse the trigger and put as much lead into them as possible. When being attacked by multiple opponents it is best to unload nearly all of your clip at once (hopefully killing him/her) then landing a grenade at the other's feet to take down their shield, and then unload the rest of your clip on them. Assault Rifle and Battle Rifle A good combo for offensive forays in open maps. The Battle Rifle can be used to clear out any opponents from far away, while the MA5C can be kept in reserve to deal with any who sneak in close to you. Assault Rifle and Sniper Rifle When setting up camp at base or somewhere out of the way the Battle Rifle will still be the better choice for a backup weapon. However, when trying to take control of the middle of a large open such as Valhalla, the MA5C will be a much better choice. When you have control of the middle of the map, there is usually a large angle of attack around you, so it is very probable that someone will slip past you and your sniper to bring the battle close. When this happens the MA5C will be much deadlier and easier to handle than would be a Battle Rifle. Assault Rifle and Shotgun An excellent combo for close range. When someone comes in to close range, chances are they won't be able to get out of range fast enough when they see the Shotgun, but they will easily be able to get out of range before you can get a second shot in. This is where you bring out the MA5C to take up the Shotgun's slack, and take your opponent down before he gets away. Trivia *Recent videos showing the MA5C in action have revealed it to sharing a sound-effect similar to the SMG. It is unknown of this will be present in the retail release or not, but some have already commented that because of this minor detail, the MA5C doesn't share the same "umph" as its predecessor. *All public pictures of the MA5C, in first person, show the Battle Rifle animations as a placeholder, rather than new ones. Image:H3_cutout002.gif|Master Chief with Assault Rifle in Halo 3. Image:HALO3_CGI.jpg|Master Chief searching for his MA5C Assault Rifle Image:Halo_3_TV_Ad_3.jpg|Master Chief can be seen on the Starry Night TV Ad holstering his MA5C Assault Rifle onto his back. Also note the M6 series pistol on his left hip. Image:H3_ar.jpg|The Master Chief reloading his MA5C. Image:MA5C Firing.gif|A gold Spartan firing an MA5C. Image:MA5C Animation.gif|A black Spartan holding an MA5C with a sniper rifle slung across his back. Image:AR_3.jpg|A Spartan fires his MA5C on his blue foe in Valhalla. Image:AR_2.jpg|A red Spartan follows his teammate onto a man cannon with MA5C in hand. Image:AR_6.jpg|A blue Spartan finishes his foe with a melee attack on an unknown multiplayer level. Image:AR_5.jpg|A Spartan opens up with his MA5C on an unknown bridge level. Image:AR_4.jpg|A red Spartan displays the importance of meleeing with the MA5C. Image:Halo3.comMA5C.PNG|A simple diagram of the MA5C Assault Rifle. Sources Category:Held Weapons Category:Human Weapons